Malec AU - A Different First Meeting
by NiennorNight
Summary: Malec AU where their first meeting takes place under different, less friendly circumstances... {Rated M for the last chapter. Just to be safe}
1. A Different Meeting

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

* * *

Alec was leisurely walking back to the institute after a hunt. His younger siblings had gone to Taki's to get something to eat, but he wasn't either hungry, or in the mood to join them and dismissed their offer. All he wanted to do was take a walk on the winter night, to think and clear his head. Absentmindedly he entered a dark alley of Brooklyn, and suddenly, he was hit by a great force and found himself roughly pushed against a brick wall.

He gasped surprised and looked up to see his attacker. **_"Shadowhunter"_** growled the man looming over him.

Alec was very tall so he wasn't used to anyone towering over him and he gulped looking up and meeting the man's eyes. They both froze for a moment. The stranger had the most beautiful eyes Alec had ever seen. They were even better than Jace's, the shade of emerald green, with flecks of gold scattered around a cat-like slit iris. _'A Warlock.'_ He thought, recognizing the demon mark. He tried to calm down and think, even though he knew he was probably in mortal danger since the stranger sounded really angry. And a really angry Warlock **_that_** close is never a good sign. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, but when he spoke he tried to make his voice even and sound calm and collected. "What do you want?"

The man seemed taken aback for a moment, maybe not expecting an answer like that. ***** He still had his arm sideways on Alec's chest pining him to the wall, but when he finally spoke he sounded a bit calmer than before, though the Nephilim could still hear the anger bubbling under his calm tone. "Did you do **that**?" he moved his free hand in the general direction of the darkness behind them, and blue sparks flew from his fingertips.

"Do what?" Alec asked and then saw in the after light, a crumbled body lying in the shadows. Forgetting about the danger, his first instinct was to run there to help, so he struggled to free himself. "Let me go!" He snapped and the man did, surprise lowering his defence. Alec ran there, taking out his witchlight and kneeling beside the form. It was a child, around 14 years old. And it had wings. "A Warlock child…" he whispered looking for a pulse and finding a very weak one. "Angel, I didn't notice…" He had walked past the spot too lost in thought and had barely registered the dark form on the ground. He called out to the older man, his eyes never leaving the kid. "He's still alive, **_do_** _something_!" When he got no answer Alec looked up and saw the Warlock staring at him frozen. "What are you doing?!" He shouted again snapping him out of it.

The man ran and knelt down beside him to study the boy. "He is? I thought…"

"You thought it was more important to kill the one who **_may_ ** have done it, than checking if perhaps he can be saved." Alec reprimanded him.

"I…" the man seemed at a loss for words staring at the child.

Seeing him zone out again Alec decided to act. _'Who knows how long we have?'_ "Never mind that now! Can you do anything or not?!"

"My loft is close by…" The stranger muttered and Alec nodded, getting on his feet and lifting the unconscious child on his arms effortlessly.

"Good. Lead the way." The Warlock looked up at him, a perplexed look on his face, and Alec added, "No time to lose! C'mon!"

The man shook his head seeming to dismiss his thoughts, got up and started walking. "Right… This way." They walked for two minutes and reached an apartment building. They got in and went up the stairs. The warlock waved a hand opening the door and moved inside gesturing for the Nephilim to follow. "In here." He said pointing to a big bed inside a colourful room and Alec carefully set the kid down on it. The Warlock loomed over the child, blue sparks flying from his fingertips.

"Should I… go…?" asked Alec, hesitating, suddenly unsure of what he should do.

The Warlock turned his cat-eyes on him for a moment, a hint of something Alec didn't have time to register crossing his face. "Please wait there." He said pointing to a purple fluffy armchair and Alec sank in it while the Warlock turned his attention back to the child.

Alec watched him from the too comfortable couch, while he moved his hands on the air over the kid, sparks flying, and suddenly it was getting harder to keep his eyes open, the fatigue of the hunt catching up to him. He fought against it but sleep won in the end and he drifted away.

An unknown amount of time later, he heard a soft, unknown voice, and felt someone gently shaking him. "Hey… Wake up…"

He opened his blue eyes disorientated for a moment, still drowsy, and muttered. "Wha…" And then he saw the Warlock over him and started, drawing a surprised breath, eyes going wide, as everything came back to him.

His hand moved automatically to his weapons belt, but the Warlock moved faster, gripping it tightly but not enough to be painful or seem threatening. "Calm down." He said, and his voice was steady and soothing, causing his body to relax without him controlling it. Alec vaguely wondered if he used a spell on him, but he wasn't feeling the need to care, he was not afraid at all. "I won't hurt you." The man went on, using the same calming tone. "If I wanted, I could have done so already." He added, slowly letting go of the Nephilim's arm, and once he saw he wasn't reacting violently, he smirked. "You guys are overselling your elite Nephilim abilities."

Alec stared at him for a moment, realizing he was right, and then hid his face into his hands. "Raziel, I'm so stupid. That's the third time I could have died today… Izzy is going to kill me if she hears."

"Is Izzy your girlfriend?" Asked the man sounding genuinely curious.

Alec's head shot up and he looked at him with wide-eyes completely freaked out at the comment "WHAT? NO! She's my little sister…" He shook his head again staring to the floor, still upset about being so careless.

Alec couldn't see, but the Warlock was regarding him curiously, seeming to study him, his cat-eyes shining, amused. "Cheer up!" he finally said, his tone playful, "No one would consider you weak if the High Warlock of Brooklyn were to kill you."

"What?" The Shadowhunter finally looked up at him, surprise evident on his features. "High Warlock…? Wait, you are Magnus Bane?"

"In the flesh." Magnus purred, seeming satisfied he was known. "And who are **_you_** , beautiful?"

Alec blushed and stuttered "W-Wha-What? I… I am not… beautiful…" he said instead of an answer, and the Warlock's smile widened seeing him blush, thinking he was not only gorgeous, but adorable too.

"Whatever you say darling. So, what's your name?"

"I… Sorry… I am Alec. Alec Lightwood."

Magnus eyebrows shot up in surprise. "A Lightwood? You don't look like one…"

Alec pouted. "And how would you know?" Magnus, who looked less shocked now, raised an eyebrow at him and he realized. "Oh… Of course… Right…" he looked away. "I'm sorry, that was a stupid thing to say…"

"No it wasn't…" The Warlock said softly, and then added, changing the subject to lighten the mood. "Nevertheless. It's very nice to meet you Alexander, I'm sorry about before."

Alec was about to object to the use of his full name, when something else caught his attention. "Before…?" he muttered, but then remembered. "Oh…" Remembering the scene again, now that there was no danger, he blushed, and noticed for the first time that the Warlock watching him with curious cat-eyes was actually really gorgeous. He swallowed nervously. _'And he had been so close…'_ He remembered his hot breath on his face when he…- Alec shook his head violently to cast away the unbidden thoughts, blushing even more. _'What the Hell are you thinking about?!'_ he scolded himself.

"Are you okay?" Asked Magnus sounding a little worried. "You don't look very good…"

"I'm fine!" he answered hastily and shot up from the couch. "Wait! What about the child? Is he okay?"

Magnus smiled softly. "He's going to be fine. Thanks to you."

"I didn't do anything…" Alec muttered "If you hadn't arrived he would have died because I was careless…" he dropped his eyes on the floor feeling ashamed and angry at himself.

Feeling a need he didn't understand, and wishing to see his eyes again, Magnus caught his chin, gently turning Alec to look at him. "Don't feel bad…" He said using the same soothing tone. "No harm done." The Nephilim stared at him confused for a moment, wondering why he was being so nice to him, but then another, more urgent thought crossed him mind and he jumped away, panicked, scanning the space around him for a clock. The Warlock looked vaguely disappointed of the distance put between them again, though Alec didn't notice.

"What time is it?" He asked panicking when he couldn't spot a clock anywhere on the living room. "How long was I out?"

"Huh? Oh… It's just after four in the morning…"

"Four?! Raziel, I have to go!" He ran to the door, but stopped and turned to face him again. "I'm sorry for the trouble. Thank you." He told Magnus who looked very, very surprised once more.

"Are you sure you are a Shadowhunter?" he finally asked half-joking, half-serious.

"What?"

Magnus chuckled. "Nevermind." He moved closer and Alec's breath caught in his throat. Then Magnus reached behind him, opened the door for him and stepped back, winking. "Call me?" Alec blushed and stuttered not knowing what to say, and Magnus chuckled, finding him adorable and said, to calm him down, "If you want to learn about the child's progress I mean…"

"Oh… Of course…"

The Warlock was pleased to see that the Nephilim seemed a little disappointed, and as Alec nodded and turned to leave, he put a hand on his shoulder stopping him from going and leaned closer, whispering in his ear, finishing his previous sentence "…or if you want to go out sometime." He felt the Shadowhunter shiver, and grinned, letting him go and pulling away.

Alec stood there for a moment blushing crimson, not facing the Warlock, wondering if he should say something. Finally he decided against it. He only nodded slightly, and ran down the stairs, heading back home.

* * *

 **{*NOTE: That, and he was also mesmerised by Alec's eyes and voice…}**

* * *

 **I'm sorry for any OOC elements, or mistakes of any type! I hope you liked it! If you do, I may post another short "bonus" chapter.**


	2. Bonus Chapter - The Call

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

* * *

 **Dear Guests: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, VERY VERY MUCH! ^_^ I'm so very glad you liked it!**

 **As promised, here is the Bonus Chapter!**

* * *

 **The Call**

Four days passed after Magnus' encounter with the Shadowhunter and he hadn't heard of him since. The child had recovered and Magnus had sent him back to his guardians after learning all the info he needed, taking care of all loose ends and bringing to justice the one who did this to him. He was no longer concerned for the young Warlock. As he paced up and down on his living room, Chairman Meow following him around meowing, he was worried about himself. _'Why can't I get him out of my mind?'_ He thought, the image of the Nephilim's sapphire eyes stuck on his head. _'He was so gorgeous… But I've seen beautiful people before… What's so special about a Shadowhunter kid?'_

He asked the question to himself, even though he knew the answer already. "Alec…" _'Alexander… even his name is beautiful…'_ he interrupted his own train of thought and then shook his head getting back on track. _'I have never met a Shadowhunter like that… He didn't look down on me for even a second, and even apologised and thanked me… That was unheard of, for a Nephilim… I was threatening his life but he disregarded that and ran to help when he saw someone in need.'_ He stopped and sighed heavily running his fingers through his glittery raven hair, messing it up.

"What am I doing?" He muttered collapsing on the armchair where Alec fell asleep the other day. Chairman jumped on his lap, purring, as the Warlock pet him behind the ears. "Please tell me I'm not falling for a Shadowhunter…" he said to no one, dreading it was already too late. Since he met him, there was hardly a moment when he didn't think of him. He was a mystery, a beautiful one, and Magnus was drawn to him like a moth to the flame. _'What's the point?'_ He thought sighing dejected. _'No matter how special he is, he's not going to call… He-'_ A ringing shattered his thoughts and he started, staring at the phone, not believing it. _'It's not him, don't be stupid…'_ he scolded himself, getting up to answer the call. However, once he was on his feet, he almost ran, fearing it really was him and he'd hang up if he didn't pick up soon. "You have reached The Magnificent Bane, High Warlock of-" he abruptly picked up the receiver cutting off the answering machine.

"Hello?" Silence. "Hello? Who's there?" Magnus repeated.

"Hello…" came a hesitant reply from a voice the Warlock recognized surprised.

 _'No way…'_ he thought.

"Uhm… It's Alec… Lightwood. I'm the Shadowhunter from the other day… I… I don't know if you remember…"

 _'Seriously?'_ Magnus thought, trying not to laugh, _'Silly child, if only you knew…'_ he smiled. "Hello Alexander, of course I remember you… To what do I own the pleasure of your call?"

"I… uhm.." came the nervous reply and Magnus' smile widened. He could almost see him blushing.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, were you busy?" Alec said, seeming to just remember.

"No I wasn't." Magnus said simply, waiting for him to go on.

"Oh… I… I see… Good…" Alec seemed extremely nervous "Uhm… so… so how is the child? Did he recover yet?"

Magnus chuckled. "Two days ago. I've been waiting for you to call, you are late…" he said making his tone playful so the Nephilim wouldn't feel threatened.

"Oh… I'm sorry, I…" Alec apologized again. The truth was he had been meaning to call earlier. Even the next day, but he was too nervous and couldn't bring himself to do it. Not that he'd ever tell the Warlock that. "A lot of stuff… came up?" He said, his excuse turning into a question. _'Angel, I suck at lying…'_ The Nephilim thought as he heard Magnus laugh on the other end of the receiver.

"You're asking _me_?" The Warlock said and Alec blushed embarrassed, glad he couldn't be seen.

"I guess I should hang up…" Alec said nervously.

"Are **_you_** busy?" Magnus asked, his voice gentle.

"No… But you must be… right? I mean… you must have so much to do… Being… the High Warlock… and all?"

Magnus chuckled, loving the fact that there was not a trace of contempt in the Shadowhunter's voice as he said that. He really seemed to believe that being a High Warlock must be an important and busy job. "A little… But I don't mind talking to you. They can wait." A surprised silence 'echoed' from the other side and Magnus went on, wishing to break it. "Why don't you come over some day? So we can talk?"

"We are talking now…"

"Okay then, if you don't want to…" Magnus trailed off hoping the baiting wouldn't work against him.

"When?" Came the Shadowhunter's answer, and the Warlock breathed an inaudible sigh of relief and smiled.

"Whenever you want darling…"

"Okay…" The Nephilim replied sounding nervous again.

"Or actually…" Magnus started saying, unbeknown to him making Alec frown, as he thought that the Warlock changed his mind. "…Why don't we say Friday? If I wait for you to take the initiative again, I may **actually** get old…" he heard an annoyed and embarrassed grumbling from the Nephilim's side and chuckled. "So what do you say, beautiful?"

"I'm not-!" Alec started saying then sighed deeply. "Nevermind… Okay… Friday. I'll be there."

Magnus smiled again. "It's a date then." He said and hung up before Alec could add anything else.

* * *

 **Notes: I'm sorry, I don't think I can write more on this one, I have (at least) two different new stories in store though!**

* * *

 **ALSO! THANK YOU again, everyone who reviewed and everyone who will, and everyone who reads it even if you hate it!  
(I'm so very sorry for the waste of time, if you hate it!)**


	3. Another Bonus?

**This is another Bonus Chapter, an Alternative of what could have happened instead! Or… {read the rest of the note after the end!}**

* * *

He was leisurely walking back to the institute after a hunt. His younger siblings had gone to Taki's to get something to eat, but he wasn't either hungry, or in the mood to join them and dismissed their offer. All he wanted to do was take a walk on the winter night, to think and clear his head. Absentmindedly he entered a dark alley on Brooklyn, and suddenly was hit by a great force and found himself pushed against a brick wall.

He gasped surprised and raised his head to see what hit him, cursing himself for being so careless. His sapphire eyes met a pair of emerald ones, with flecks of gold scattered around the iris which was slit like a cat's. _'Warlock.'_ he thought, realizing instantly, that in the position they were in, if the man decided to kill him he was done for.

The Nephilim gulped, his heartbeat speeding up, as the man spoke, more like, purred, his breath coming out in white puffs between them because of the cold, making Alec suddenly conscious of the too small distance between them. "Well, well… What have we here? What is a young, pretty Shadowhunter doing alone in this kind of dangerous place, in the middle of the night?"

His voice was silky and honey-coated, but Alec barely registered most of his words, being stuck on one. _"Pretty?"_ He asked incredulously, forgetting momentarily that he was supposed to be in mortal danger. The man stared, taken aback for a moment, his cat-eyes going wide, and then he fell back a step and started laughing.

"We talked about this!" A flushed Alec told his fiancé, who was still chuckling hysterically.

Once Magnus regained his composure, he said. "Yeah, yeah… Here I come, dashing mysterious Warlock, pushing you against a wall, probably threatening your life, and all you have to say is that…"

He started laughing again, and Alec huffed, blushing deeper. "I _knew_ this was a bad idea!"

Magnus stopped laughing again and looked at him, his green eyes shining, then pushed him on the wall again, and looming over him, spoke so close, that his lips brushed the Nephilim's. "I don't know darling, I kinda like this setting." Alec gulped again, staring up at him wide-eyed, and then they were kissing, hard and messy, Magnus trapping him against the wall, and Alec gripping his glittery hair and pulling him even closer. When they had to breathe, they separated reluctantly, resting their foreheads against each other's. "Did you change your mind?" Magnus whispered.

"Mmm… Who knows…" Alec simply answered pulling him back to him for another kiss.

Magnus obliged eagerly, muttering, between kisses "Let's… go… home…"

Alec pulled back from him and nodded breathlessly, then they kissed one last time before joining hands and heading back.

* * *

 **…**

 **…**

 **Note: …Or something that could happen in the future of the previous chapters maybe… ;)**

 **I'm sorry it's so short and drafty!**


End file.
